The invention relates to a fluidized bed device for granulating and coating particles in very small quantities.
Fluidized bed installations for granulating and coating particles are generally known, wherein these installations comprise a container to which particles to be coated are added, said particles being fluidized in a directed gas flow. One or more spray nozzles for spraying in substances, e.g., fluid and/or powder-like substances, with which the fluidized particles are to be coated, are attached to the container. Filters are provided in order to remove the process gas without entraining the particles. Such installations serve for processing particles in the large quantities and do not work for smaller quantities.
The problem with the processing small quantities is that with pneumatic transport some particles are carried away by the fluidization flow. With known fluidized bed installations these small quantities are an accepted material loss.
Furthermore, the material sticks to the walls or the bottom of the container, wherein with conventional processes with larger product quantities, the product adhesions are cleaned away by the fluidized product itself.